


強制標記

by Ratouin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABO, M/M, 國擬, 架空
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratouin/pseuds/Ratouin
Summary: 苏格兰越是愤怒表现的就越冷静，他锺情的信息素沾上了金属般极为嚣张的醛香，来自布兰登堡冷却的泥土，对於斯科特而言，那个来自东边的家伙太刺鼻。他想要强制标记这个宝贝弟弟很久了，一个世纪接着一个世纪，跟他拥有同样想法的人不少，但性向分化後的英格兰已是个有能力自保的强国，他多疑且阴险至极的性格成了绝佳盾牌，花招百出且心狠手辣，更多时候，这个外貌精致的Omega比Alpha还具有攻击性。





	強制標記

**Author's Note:**

> *苏英架空国设R18，车。  
> *ABO标记（没有考据（？
> 
> 注：对国家的特殊阐释仅用於此篇，很久没开车，逻辑什麽的被抛到外太空了。

「你知道我在哪。」

声音异常清晰的从杂讯中传来，语气和主人一样带着烟硝味，只是这次火烧的旺，隔着对讲机都能听到霹雳啪拉的爆裂声。

 

对方似乎还处於炮火攻击区，隐隐约约夹杂着海浪的声音，显然抢滩的行动已经告了一个段落，苏格兰人没有继续浪费时间在无意义的消耗战上，既然女王交予的任务完成，他也很乾脆地抛下清场工作，毫不迟疑的退出战区，按照作战计画，他在大半天前就该跟联军会合，不过战场上瞬息万变——斯科特让人在军报写下，“状况突变，望殿下涵量。” 

他不信教，現在卻难得的想向耶和华借点运气，他真正需要的可能是一个咒语，一点属於凯尔他神的祝福，毕竟接下来的战斗无关乎帝国荣耀。

——错了，无关乎大英帝国荣耀。

英格兰没有回应，背景是血红色的教堂与相之映衬的天空，一阵痉挛让他刚要撑起的上半身又失去了重心，通讯器掉到地上，他无所谓地踢了开，在下秒晕眩感来前将针头扎入了手臂。

最後一剂了。

而他需要至少五分钟。 

亚瑟并不期待抵达下个营地的路途能风平浪静，但也没预料到零零星星的突击如此烦人， 一个又一个的简直像是知道他目的似的故意拖延时间。  
他夺过偷袭者的枪，单手卡死了对方的後颈，在後者做下一步动作时另手向上托，喀的一声颈骨错位，一连串动作不过半秒，却还是暴露了自己的位置，空包弹击中了肩膀，面貌不过二十出头的青年咬着牙咒骂，该死的，这身体离巅峰时期差得太远了，不够敏捷丶不够迅速丶不够到位。

发情期对於Omega而言绝对是场无妄之灾。

「我喜欢看你杀红眼的样子，亚瑟。」

英格兰几乎是下意识地举枪瞄准，他知道，来者势在必得的姿态绝对和那场胜仗没半点关系。

说实在，对方出现的时机过於凑巧，血腥与战意向来容易调动男人的本能，战场上不论哪种性别，信息素会变得特别浓厚丶强烈丶具有威胁力，比平时更具侵略性。

亚瑟眯起眼睛，视线扫过浑身带着戾气的下属，那头灼灼烈烈的红发真是碍眼 。

「你不仅违反军令，还对上级公然不敬。」 

「上级？」，苏格兰人又恢复了没有表情的模样，那让亚瑟发笑，「老子真正的直属上司应该是英国女王，而非英格兰，不是吗？」

「这里是伦敦，不是爱丁堡。」

这里到处都是英格兰的人，苏格兰人要做什麽还得掂量自己的斤两——斯科特挑了挑眉，他必须赞叹对方在这种时候还选择与他争锋相对。

被包裹於几乎实体化的信息素当中，烦躁感无可调和，英格兰曾谈笑风生的用一面皇家旗帜拿下一座岛屿，却在面对区区一个苏格兰人戒备非常，亚瑟向来直觉准确，斯科特此刻身份绝对不是与之交好丶前来援助的苏格兰爵士，他甚至敢断言，这莫名诡异的腹背受敌十有八九是对方故意为之。

亚瑟闻不到自己的味道，但他能从自身肌肉的状态判断抑制剂作用的程度，而现在，斯科特的表情甚至省去了这个麻烦。

微弱丶混乱却靡艳，夹杂在浓厚的血腥味以及淡咸的湿风中，对於一个Alpha而言，这若隐若现的气味总挑出些许勾人的意思。

斯科特眼底的恶意很明显。

英格兰不会轻易在这种状态下与任何国家正面交锋，更何况还是一找到机会就想把他拆解入腹的兄长大人。

 

「这种时候还亲自上阵，我该说你勇气可嘉吗？」

「不敢当。 」

他不咸不淡的反应很成功的让斯科特失去耐性， 这往往是先发制人的关键，亚瑟凭着本能抓住对方闪神的时机，托栓落地的那刹那，他看到对方藉着地势翻下了石棱，很好，他承认自己实在没有精力继续和斯科特耗下去。

雪亮的光线劈开了整片烟雾，电光石火间，应该要忠心耿耿的苏格兰长官二度袭击了大英帝国的统领， 一把短刀分毫不差的直向他左腕砍，亚瑟却没有躲闪，刀尖在触及肌肤的那刹那偏离了方位，一条不深不浅的伤痕从 左肩划至胸膛上方，味道瞬间漫开，斯科特蹙起了眉头，亚瑟却像从未感到疼痛，他跩过攻击者的手臂，使力一推後绕到对方背後，曲起的大腿线条与腰部绷成了凛冽的直角， 闪避不及的苏格兰硬生生地接下，腹部的冲击让他後退了几步，不陌生的腥甜冲上喉头，他可爱的弟弟可真是狠心。

「你是故意的。」

亚瑟回应了一个堪称杀气满溢的微笑。

「别把我当成你的囊中物好吗？哥哥。」

 

压制发情的方法有三种，最有效却也最容易遭到反噬的是抑制剂，再者就是治标不治本的暂时标记，最後，手无寸铁时的自救，以毒攻毒 。

 

恐怖的欲望和生物本能的爆发是发情期真正的敌人，身体会自主贴近任何能满足需求的目标物，但当更紧急的事态发生，肾上腺素高强度分泌下大脑会重新排定优先顺序，比如危及性命，比如过於刺激的疼痛，足够强烈的痛感会十分有效地支配大脑， 对於国家这种非人的自愈能力，这方法屡试不爽，时效短，却立即见效， 被亚瑟病态的拿来当解救良方。

尤其物资匮乏的战场，他自残丶高速自愈丶 对敌军的攻击照单接下，完完全全地沈浸战争中伤与被伤的杀戳，只要心脏没离了位置，疼痛只会让他头脑更加清明丶更加兴致盎然丶甚至让他愉悦非常。

只要还掌握着身心的自主性，英格兰向来有恃无恐。

 

当然，这是建立在一个心智强大到足以击杀alpha的omega前提之下。

 

「你真是我见过最惹人厌的混小子。」，斯科特呸了一口 。

 

亚瑟舔了舔嘴唇，他兴奋了，这可不是个好兆头。

「想操我，要得不怕死。」

这句话他在不久前才对普鲁士讲过，那是五个小时前，他身上的伤口比敌人制造的还要多，仅存的抑制剂就像上瘾的毒药，在衡量时间与紧急程度下，亚瑟通常是反手给自己一刀。

几近白炽的阳光下，柯克兰过於显眼，细腻的皮肤泛着光，全身浸染在血色中，美貌之人总是得到上帝更多的眷顾，而那双漂淡的眼瞳里头是让人热血沸腾的凶残。。

真他妈性感。

基尔伯特全身就像被点燃的火药， 对於一个上火的雄性动物，亚瑟下的不是战书也不是挑衅，是赤裸裸的勾引。

日耳曼正处於强盛时期，但最终还是让不列颠的漂亮男孩逃过一劫，但暂时标记也让他得以在对方身上留下了自己的味道。

普鲁士满怀恶意的想，对所有物有严重洁癖的苏格兰会不会因此发狂？

 

受到反抗的斯科特神情未变，他没有说话，缓缓地将向上的刀锋转至背面，然後抬眼盯着亚瑟，浓绿的眼底渗人非常，相对於亚瑟过於张扬的危险反倒显得毒辣，神经稍微敏锐的人都能察觉出他信息素的变化。

「我不喜欢仗势欺人 。」，斯科特说，「看在女王的份上，给你三分钟。」

19世纪末开始他们都因为某种理由发酵的更加极端，只要理由成立行为就会明目张胆，与人类如出一彻，成为更文明的野兽。

斯科特明显在那短暂的交手间察觉到了什麽，那是变态哥哥的严重地雷，他没有恋栈，知道自己必须立刻丶马上回到个人基地，在那边他足够安全，也有足够资本度过一个人的发情期。

苏格兰越是愤怒表现的就越冷静，他锺情的信息素沾上了金属般极为嚣张的醛香，来自布兰登堡冷却的泥土，对於斯科特而言，那个来自东边的家伙太刺鼻。

他想要强制标记这个宝贝弟弟很久了，一个世纪接着一个世纪，跟他拥有同样想法的人不少，但性向分化後的英格兰已是个有能力自保的强国，他多疑且阴险至极的性格成了绝佳盾牌，花招百出且心狠手辣，更多时候，这个外貌精致的Omega比Alpha还具有攻击性。

要亚瑟柯克兰轻易的在身下承欢显然只有出自他本身意愿，但这种机会屈指可数，老实说他们都怀疑这机率发生的可能性 。

维多利亚女王的辉煌时代落幕，各方与英国的对峙如火如荼，势力遍布世界各地的大英帝国意味敌人比比皆是，在这状况下，亚瑟柯克兰迎来了有史以来最艰困的发情期，对於苏格兰而言，这时机简直是天时地利人和。

他为大英帝国效力，并且成功夺取胜利，为此索取个报酬，不为过吧？

斯科特从头到尾的战略重心都在亚瑟身上，没办法，他觊觎一个东西过久了 。

 

***

一切发生得过於迅速，亚瑟只知道一颗从刁钻角度飞来的子弹破了锁，或许是刚踏入自家门户儿过於放松警戒，他来得及拿起匕首时又一颗子弹将之打落，明显知道自己企图，现在斯科特成了他最大也最无法防范的Alpha，敌从窝里反，英格兰还真不想承认，他的女王真是给了他们兄友弟恭的好机会。

「别逼我挑断你手脚，亚瑟。」，斯科特踩住他的手腕，脚尖拈着相对脆弱的骨骼，挑着眉说，「你知道我做得到。」

「还是你要赌赌看，筋肉愈合的速度能不能跟上你发情的速度。」

会乖乖摆布的才是傻子，没人会怀疑斯科特的承诺，当然也不会质疑他为了达到目的会有多狠绝。

接下来的四枪分别开在两肩与双腿，短时间内封住了英格兰所有可能的反击，或许亚瑟该感谢他仁慈的哥哥没比照献祭仪式，将他用匕首钉在木板上，疼痛中他混沌的意识恢复了些许清明，受刑者唇齿微开，不屑一顾，「我都不知道你有这种癖好。」

「你当然会知道。」

被丢到床上的时候，亚瑟竭尽保持清醒，对方用单手摁住了自己的行动，他手指死死勒住斯科特手腕的骨骼突出处，强烈的杀意尚未从眼里褪去，比起被拔了爪的狮子，有过之而无不及。

「好好听话，不然我也不介意将你剁碎了再捆绑起来。」

对於国家意识这种有机体，情感难以产生，他们具有强烈的人格魅力，智商极高，却无法理解复杂的感情，他们懂得对错却不在乎，连结情感的神经元严重缺失，导致没有一般人的同理关怀，他们取自子民的连结源自共鸣，会产生错觉，却绝不可能被同化，兄弟姊妹是被认可的，却不被信任，只要关切到自身利益，他们即可立即抛弃，这是为什麽他们得以与不同的男人女人亲吻丶拥抱甚至做***爱，没有所谓爱情的伦理道德，兴奋是因为强烈的占有欲，热血沸腾是因为本能，他们可能会流泪丶也会为你默哀，但那是岁月教化的礼节，而不是意识下的举动，他们的情绪难以归类，不属於人类。 

亚瑟闭起了眼睛，握起的拳头收起又放开。

很乖。

斯科特仍旧穿着的白色军服上有不少血迹，大多都来自身下人的贡献，锋利明晰的面容带着从容不迫的微笑，他当然知道对方在盘算着什麽，这是亚瑟除去外表外为数不多的优点，懂得判断情势，该野的时候野，该听话的时候听话……这想法让他心情稍稍转晴。

 

他做事从不追求形式上的象徵意义，目的性极强，是个专断冷血丶不折不扣的暴君， 还是个极度沙文主义的Alpha，更糟糕的是，他是打从一开始就将英格兰视为己物的苏格兰。

这种人一向最痛恨自己惦记的东西被人碰过，还沾染上不该沾染的味道，这种近似偏执的信念往往叫人发怵。

拉开衣肩时他扯下了军牌，四角以皇家白银隽刻，後背压了的姓名已被磨花，属队的编号一片空白，黑色的三狮徽章掉落馀地——啊，属於苏格兰，伟大的英格兰殿下，斯科特将脸埋进了弟弟的脖颈，嗅到了腺体的位置，毫不留情地咬下。

 

肩颈处是一片带着血丝的齿痕， 亚瑟瞳孔在瞬间放大，一滴血珠沿着下颔的弧度滴落，鲜艳刺眼，被束缚住的双手骨节发白，冒出了青筋，短时间内被重复标记的滋味不好受，侵入者 强制驱散了腺体内前一个alpha的味道，十分霸道，这次的电流比上次更加强烈丶随之带来的酥麻也更让人痛苦。

这碰触不过是个序幕，亚瑟有些不确定他能不能在最後“关头” 反杀这个精虫上脑的男人。

「很难受吗？」，斯科特粗暴的掐住对方脸颊，强迫四目相对，他喜欢弟弟这双眼睛，不论何时，总是这麽潋灧清澈，让人期待被晕染後会是怎样的颜色。

亚瑟冷漠的瞪着上方的兄长，嘴唇紧紧抿成一条直线，他希望在这野兽发疯前能用上足够的筹码和他谈判……天杀的对外利益一致，如果对方是法国丶俄罗斯丶又或普鲁士丶甚至对岸的美利坚，他起码都不会像这样毫无计策。 

理智正在逐渐消散。

发情期被身体主人用非常手段遏止过久，本能的欲望狂卷而来，被束缚住的手脚在他人掌控下无济於事，暂时标记已经起不了任何作用，长期被压抑的、令人酸软的液体缓缓从神经中枢扩散，新鲜纯净又甜美的气味以可怕的速度向外辐射，若不是他们处於封闭空间，斯科特毫不怀疑这种高纯度的omega性息素会让方圆百里的alpha失控。

灼热的气息吹拂在敏感的腺体，细致的皮肤瞬间泛起鸡皮疙瘩，这一连串的反应直抵下身难以启口的部位，理智与生理欲望互相拉扯，不过几秒，亚瑟早已全身大汗丶满脸通红丶双腿因为过度紧绷而微微颤抖。

他深呼吸一口气，强大的意志力谨守最後一条防线，但他知道自己摇摇欲坠，即将失去对身体的掌控权。

「看来药效反噬的很快啊。」

 

亚瑟在心里痛斥对方的无耻，每分每秒都是煎熬，虽然斯科特还尚未有任何动作，但一道道防卫逐渐溃散，他咬紧牙关，无意识的吞下唾液， 喉头在纤白的脖颈上下滚动，拱起的线条让锁骨与肩胛构成了诱人的三角地带，白皙的肤色下是隐隐浮动的青蓝色微血管，奔流的血液分子互相碰撞，散发出属於茶叶丶蔷薇与海洋的潮湿温度。

下一秒他被钳住了下巴，恍惚间湿热的东西袭上了颈窝，再次肌肤相亲的那岔那，体内深处有什麽东西被彻底唤醒，彷佛一头潜藏的猛兽，快感从四肢百骸一齐涌向中枢，齐聚下身，感受到对方的战栗让斯科特侵略的更加猛烈，在思绪不清下亚瑟花了好几秒才意识到，斯科特在吻他。

带着白矿石味的威士忌，夹杂菸草燃烧後的冷却灰烬，和苏格兰特有的丶属於不列颠北部的冷苦，亚瑟对这味道不陌生，甚至可以说他大半时候都活在这信息素的威胁之下。

 

唇齿来往间他的鼻息尽是烈酒与焚香，他知道不久之後，对方会让自己全身上下甚至是血液里面都充斥着这味道，他会全面性的丶强迫性的注入苏格兰的标记。

这认知让他愤怒不甘，凭什麽？

然而身体早已屈服於本能，细致的皮肤在催情下变得格外柔软，被放大的感官让身上人的肆虐成了病态的取悦，嫩红乳尖在露骨的视线中羞耻的颤抖，这种屈辱以及无力感硬生生逼出了氤氲的水气，眼翳下的阴影晦暗不明。

「现在就要哭了。」，斯科特轻佻的咬着发红的耳廓，「待会可怎麽办？」

宽大的手掌从未完全褪去的衣衫探入，指尖不轻不重的辗过胸膛，故意在带着嫩色的地方逗留，直到变的肿胀嫣红，沿着腹肌的轮廓描绘，最终沿着腰线来到臀部，亚瑟闷声忍受对方技巧娴熟的戏弄，这样的前戏对他而言简直就是非人道折磨。

带着不可抗拒的意味，几近凌虐的力度让柔嫩的肌肤上泛起了红潮，斯科特吻过那惹人遐思的肌肉纹理，每个收张与颤抖都因自己的挑弄而纤毫毕现，这很大程度上的使他感到满足，以及许久未在英格兰身上尝到的征服欲。

亚瑟听到了从自己口中发出的喘息声，充斥着屈从丶妥协和诱惑的意味，更听到了来自苏格兰人的轻笑。

Fuck! 

由内而外越来越深的空虚感，身体开始发软，连带着本来刻薄的唇线也柔化成令人愉悦的弧度，接吻过的嘴唇泛着鲜润的水色，肌肤底下有什麽东西在蠢蠢欲动，这种强烈的渴望过於陌生，导致理智本就不清的亚瑟开始混乱，红晕让原本寡淡的精致五官染上烟火气，徒增一种惹人亵渎的艳丽。

 

被全数解开的钮扣松松垮垮的挂在身上，本就娃娃脸的青年显得更加稚气，若隐若现的曲线丶忽明忽暗的莹白，汗水濡湿了细碎的金发，像个任人肆意玩弄的人偶，每寸肌肤丶神经被敌人调控，给足了甜蜜却又很好的在末端凌迟，像把尖锐的利器一遍又一遍地在最脆弱的地方挑动，冰冷却又充满热度，一遍又一遍地进出让原先尚未经事的粉嫩成了鲜艳欲滴的肉色。

 

那种格外野性的粘腻逐渐渗透进呼吸，彼此信息素开始互相交融，生理的冲击比预想中的还来得强烈，不要说嗅觉，眼前的光景就能让人兽性大发，当然，斯科特既不绅士也不讲求礼俗，比起亚瑟的强烈抵制，他是理所当然的沈浸其中，越发强烈的性息素甚至大有催化的意思。

「叫出来。」伴随着命令句而来的是毫无预警的侵入，天生要与之交媾的部位早是一片湿润，做足了准备的穴口在与手指相处时就贪婪的将之吸入，壁肉紧紧包裹住侵入物，斯科特模仿着交合的动作进出，肆意在里头勾伸搅动，刻意放缓的动作让怀里人呼吸急促，他看着逐渐失焦的瞳孔，嗤笑的撤出了的手指，放进对方嘴里，在温热的唇齿间搅动。

「尝尝自己的味道，如何？ 」

这种行为恶劣至极，唇口被异物堵住之际亚瑟根本无法发出任何声音，除了惹得男人更加欲火焚身的呜咽别无其他。

强硬是一种自我保护，越是高高在上的姿态，敌人从他们上索取的成就感就越是饱满，这一定程度上造就Alpha对Alpha更为残暴的侵蚀型态，那是无关乎情欲的羞辱行为，而亚瑟柯克兰逆天的武力值和强大成了生物悖论，他十分荣幸地担任了唯一的例外。

起码对於斯科特而言，能将这样高傲的英格兰压於身下，光是想像就让人无可自拔，不是吗？

 

手指又重回开拓地带，炙热的男根抵在欲拒还迎的穴口，那即将得来的甜美让人发疯，臀部的曲线随着弓腰的动作拉扯出优美的弧度，强韧的线条带着三分脆弱，这样漂亮的意识体在此时所呈现的冲突感，美得惊心动魄。

 

「求我进去。」斯科特想让身下人放下自尊，用着从未有过的耐性循循善诱，低沈的声音十分温柔，令人头皮发麻，另手卻恶劣的揣着前端不让他舒放。

「做梦……啊——」

那种被高压电流窜过全身的感觉几遇灭顶，再也压抑不住的呻吟断断续续，淫乱而惹人怜爱，脚趾因为无法克制的快感而蜷曲，双腿毫无意识地攀上了对方的腰，无声地迎合身上斯科特的动作。

真是糟糕，这极具诱惑的身体滋味蚀骨，斯科特觉得自己上瘾了。

气味开始产生变化，这是彻底进入发情期徵兆，玫瑰香脂酿成的甜味让人想到属於英格兰的淡色阳光丶微暗的天空和温煦的午後。

 

生理泪水沾上了眼睫，股间一片热浪汹涌，强烈的性快感融在湿润的眼瞳里，纤细的腰被扣住， 斯科特从中看到自己的倒影，眼中闪过极浅丶极快的情绪，连自己都捕捉不及。

「果然哭了。」安抚性的抚上因为得不到释放而胀痛的挺立，指尖若有似无的摩娑，那里因不停滴落的分泌液弄的一片润泽，陌生的酸胀在催化下成了让人失控的快感，所触所感都滚烫的让人难以忍受。

黏滑的液体从两人交合处缓缓滴落，规律的收缩频率逐渐上升 。

 

下腹难耐的燥热让亚瑟有了不祥的预感，他的腺体被吮出了吻痕，在刻意的爱抚下，全身上下每寸肌肤都成了令人崩溃的敏感带， 注入的信息素让这具欲求不满的身体习惯了斯科特的味道，并且认定这个alpha的索取，淫荡地将整个身体大方敞开。

抽插达到了史无前例的深处，最脆弱的点被狠狠撞开，无人到达过的生殖腔稚嫩生涩，沈浮於情欲里的亚瑟面临前所未有的危机，他猛然一震，瞪大了眼睛，小腿肚因过於用力浮出美好的弧线，指甲在对方背後徒劳无功的抓出了印子，不可置信的看着名义上的兄长。

求饶的念头一闪而逝，那是小时候手无束缚之力的下下策，然而嘴唇刚张就被袭来的温度堵住，带着性意的浓烈贺尔蒙再次冲破了好不容易重组的思绪，斯科特明显知道他要做什麽，撕吻的时机抓得恰到好处，除了再次让人脸红心跳的呻吟亚瑟的反抗再度归零，脑袋一片空白，体内那股炙热的液体直抵深处，势如破竹且丝毫没有停下的迹象。

标记落下的同时，斯科特单手掐住了亚瑟颈侧， 手指轻轻沿着致命的颈动脉滑动，眷恋又狂热，他的浏海被阴影笼罩，不意外的看到对方呼吸渐趋平缓後的眼神。

「你是不是又忘记什麽？」

埋在体内的凶器又有涨大的趋势，斯科特露出了玩味的表情，食髓知味的後果不是每个人都禁得起，他们有的时间 。

亚瑟在晕眩中勉强找回了应当的反应，尽管情欲仍在血液里叫嚣，他揪着自己那点仅剩的骄傲和笃定，哑着嗓子对仍在温存的Alpha说 。

「我会让你为今天所做的一切後悔。」

 

表现的好像仍在斯科特身下的不是他，好像刚被狠狠操过的不是他。

瞧，这像极了闹别扭的小情人，除却了他目光中过於尖锐的凶狠，斯科特俯下身，看着明显仍在高潮馀韵的青年，满脸潮红尚未褪去，下身一片狼籍，他意有所指地舔过对方下唇，描摹中感到对方难忍的颤抖和躲闪，这简直太让人愉悦了，或许该展现一下英格兰自诩的绅士风度，礼尚往来。

 

「我很期待。」

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 國設若和ABO搭在一起，對我而言只有架空才能駕馭...不知為何，寫的過程有點恍惚．．．．．．


End file.
